leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
GRT6
Tears and Emotions - It's the Final Chapter! (Japanese: 最後の戦いへ！ To the Final Battle!) is the sixth and final chapter of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga. Plot Ginji, , and Team A.C.T. arrive at the end of the dungeon, only to find out that is already awake. Gengar appears, explaining how he, as the human cursed by the , wishes to destroy the that turned him into what he is now. However, Groudon doesn't listen to his commands, and he almost gets crushed by a boulder, only saved thanks to Mudkip pushing him out of the way. Gengar doesn't understand why Mudkip did it, but Mudkip explains that a friend must be helped if in danger, and that this is just what had felt in the past. This shocks Gengar, and he immediately recognizes Mudkip's eyes: they are exactly like Gardevoir's on that day when she took the curse for him. However, this moment of memories and feelings is cut short as Groudon launches another attack, firing multiple boulders on them. Angered by this, Ginji and Team A.C.T. launch their attacks on Groudon. However, Groudon's outer armor's defenses are so hard that none of them do anything. Alakazam realizes that their only hope lies in a combination attack. Then, suddenly, a voice comes out, saying that it won't be enough. The voice belongs to none other than . He has come along with all the Pokémon from the village to help fight Groudon. He says that Groudon's outer armor is too strong, so they have to distract it and strike when its defenses are down. At the moment, Groudon is, however, anything but distracted, and prepares to attack them. Suddenly, Gengar appears out of nowhere, attacking Groudon with . Gengar smirks to Ninetales, saying that this time he didn't run away. Mudkip also shows up, telling the others that Gengar protected him from Groudon's attack. Seeing their opportunity, everybody attacks together, their united power combining into a single, powerful blast, which is strong enough to defeat Groudon. Everybody is happy for the victory, as the world is finally saved. Suddenly, Ginji wakes up in his own bed. It takes a few moments for the fact to sink into him: he has turned into a human again. For a moment he wonders if everything was just a dream, but then he finds something under his leg: his Rescue Team Badge. He understands that it all truly happened, and that Mudkip must be doing fine even without him. Promising himself to try harder as well, Ginji hurries for another day at school. Characters Pokémon * (Ginji) * ( ) * (part of Team A.C.T.) * (part of Team A.C.T.) * (part of Team A.C.T.) * (Red and Blue Rescue Team) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * Humans * Ginji * Gengar (flashback) Trivia * In the English translation by VIZ Media, this chapter was only given a title in the magazine version published in Nintendo Power. In the volume version, it is simply titled Chapter Six. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Ginji's Rescue Team chapters fr:PDM : Les secouristes de Ginji - Chapitre 6 it:GRT6 zh:GRT6